Talk:Pilot/@comment-30564209-20170325174348
Why does the intro have a time stamp but not a definitive date? What day in June 2016? Why do I care? Okay, I liked that line about the butler not having done it. That's witty. :P I like how you turned the basic premise and original reveal of DM on its head by making sure it doesn't get dragged out through the episode that Joe is "masquerading" as a butler. I used quotation marks because, of course, when you have a job, you are what that job makes you. Marisol didn't pose as a maid, she worked as a maid - she WAS a maid. I always found it to be so stupid whenever someone pointed out that she was pretending to be a maid. If it was some undercover cop or spy during a stint, or maybe like that forensic accountant in ep. 2.12 (Carla Jimenez), then fine, it wasn't their actual job, but Marisol was being paid to work as a maid. Why did I spend so much time on this? Sorry. I'm gonna try not to look up the characters much, so as to not get spoiled, I only opened Meghan's page out of curiosity to learn how often she appears, and she's been in 10 episodes so far it seems. Good for her. I love how the latino butler's murder is announced on page 22. Cute little subtle jokes. Ok that "Portuguese pig" bit was rough and uncalled for. Just very racist and rude of Justine. Yeah yeah I get the reference, but it seems misplaced. :/ However, he did call her "Frenchie" and asked if she had a snail up her butt, so... nevermind. "Nothing I haven't violated before" who the fuck says that? Also yeah, why does she instinctively cover up before her husband's eyes? Ok he's a dick, but... Ok. I'm curious about the Del Barrios, Ali seems like a really tragic character. I have a feeling Joanna will end up as my favorite character. I know we're not at that part yet, but any girl who gets off on male homoeroticism is already an idol. Okay what the fuck is a kiki? I still don't get that. Ah, queer gossiping and chit-chatting. Gotcha. Thanks a bunch, Google and Wikipedia! I think I didn't realize at first that Joanna had given Josh the idea to lock Matthew in the closet, but it still seems pretty exaggerated to me... like, seriously, what the hell was either one of them thinking? No one was actually forcing Josh to stay and work, he could leave anytime he wanted, it's just that there was an obvious consequence of him probably being fired... but not only does he leave, he locks his employer in the closer?! So not only can he get fired - as he bloody well should - he's also broken the law. What the fuck gives? I'm honestly surprised that you guys included this in the episode. I bet it was Joanna - which makes sense, cos it's her character's family's story. So, like, do NONE of the wives in this show actually love their husbands? Ali, Liz, Jo... what gives? Lol, "Santo Deus". Oh God please stop saying "devious butler" nonchalantly... Oh. So the ending is rather uneventful. I guess that's the downfall of you guys turning the DM premise around. You could have come up with a juicy twist/cliffhanger at the end, more set-up for the mystery, anything. Still, a cute pilot. I hope this review was more generous than the original one, which apparently was so scathing Jo still resents me for it. Bitch can hold a grudge longer than Lady Junky.